Lost Panties and Winning Bets
by christibabe
Summary: Stephanie comes to a realization and her life moves forward.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E. and I would like to thank her for allowing us to play with her characters on fanfiction.

Rating: Not sure how to do this part, but probably Teen rated.

_Note_: The bet referred to here is mentioned in book 15, and that is the book where the character of Diaz is mentioned.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please let me know what you think.

Here she was sitting on the couch slightly squished between a big loveable dopey dog and the sexiest cop around. They were watching the game and sharing a loaded pizza and beer. They both had their feet up and Morelli's arm was around her with his hand at her waist as she leaned back against him. They'd made it two weeks so far without a flare up. Morelli hadn't once mentioned her giving him heartburn. Things were looking up. It felt different this time. She played over everything they'd done over the past two weeks and suddenly she realized just _what _was different. In that two weeks, not once had she and Morelli made love. They'd sat like they were now, but Morelli hadn't looked down her blouse once. _What's up with that? _ She turned to Morelli and stretched up so she could give him a kiss. It was a very enjoyable kiss as kisses went, but something was missing. Then it dawned on her. It was like kissing a friend. Morelli gave her a strange look like he'd just had the same thought.

Just then there was a news bulletin. The announcer broke in saying, "It has just been confirmed that under-cover vice Officer Terry Gilman has been shot."

She felt Morelli still and saw his face pale. There was the look of pain and horror in his eyes and she knew. Knew what they'd both been denying for too long now. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Come on Joe, I'll drive you."

He hugged her back as if she were his life-line. "I'm sorry cupcake."

"I know. Me too. She's your Ranger. We've both been denying it for too long."

We made it to the hospital in record time. Morelli told me to use the lights and sirens so I did, flooring the gas pedal. I cut the siren when we were close to the hospital and I let him off at emergency while I found a place to park. It didn't take me long to find him. As I neared I heard the nurse tell him Terry was in O.R. and she'd been shot 3 times. We sat there for what seemed like days, waiting for someone to come and tell us what was going on. In actual fact it was 5 hours before the doctor came into the waiting room. Morelli was up instantly dragging me with him.

"Are you Miss Gilman's family?"

Morelli opened his mouth but nothing came out so I jumped in, "Yes. Miss Gilman is engaged to officer Morelli."

"It was a tricky surgery but we managed to get all three bullets. She should make a full recovery, but she'll need to take it easy for a long while. Total bed-rest for a few days and then taking it easy for some time. She'll be moved to ICU when she gets out of post-op and then in a couple days we will move her back down to surgical. You can see her when she's settled in ICU but only for a short time."

Morelli nodded. The doctor left and Morelli turned to me, "Thanks cupcake. I do love you." He gave me a bear hug.

"I know. I love you too. It's just different now then it used to be. You were my first. I think we both felt safe and took the easy way out instead of fighting for what we really wanted. I hope for the best for you Joe." I gave him one last hug and headed for the exit.

I spent the next week taking care of Bob for Morelli and waiting for my destiny to get back into town. I checked into the bonds office regularly and Lula and I actually brought in a few FTA's on the first try. We stopped at the police station for me to run our latest capture in to be processed. I gave Lula my best glare, "You _will _be here when I get out, right?"

"For sure girlfriend. Where you think I'm gonna go?"

I sighed and nudged Morty Brown to start walking. I took him in and got my receipt. I was just walking out the door when I saw Lula's car take the corner. I gave a sigh and fished out my cell phone. I pushed speed dial for Rangeman and was surprised to get a, "Yo."

"Yo yourself Batman. I need a ride."

"Lula?"

"Stranded me again. Where are you?"

"Down the block. When Lula's car was tagged at the police station I knew you'd be calling for a ride." Ranger pulled up beside me and opened the door from the inside. I climbed into the Porsche turbo and belted myself in. I turned towards Ranger and as I took in all of him my heart beat raced.

"What are your plans for the afternoon Batman?"

"Couple of meetings. Why, you need something?"

I nodded and one of his eyebrows went up. I took a deep breath and screwed up my courage. Then without missing a beat I nodded again and whispered, "Ya. You."

Ranger's eyes snared mine for what seemed an eternity. Finally he put the car in gear and peeled away. He flipped his phone open and after a couple seconds said, "Cancel my meetings." He paused for a beat before adding, "Tell Tank he's in charge for awhile." With that he snapped the phone shut and put it away.

We got to Rangeman in record time and without a word he opened my door and picked me up in his arms and carried me towards the elevator. His mouth came down on mine and I was lost in the swirl of sensual pleasure, not even noticing when we reached the 7th floor. Once we were behind closed doors Ranger lost no time in getting us both naked. We spent the next 2 weeks reacquainting ourselves with each other in every way.

I was lying in bed with Ranger, my head pillowed on his chest as his hand caressed me while he held me close. "Babe."

"What?"

"You tell me."

I turned to him and met his gaze with mine, "No more guilt. Morelli and I are over for good. We both love other people." I felt him still beneath me and I ran my hand over his chest. "You were right Batman. You did ruin me for all other men."

"Babe."

"I know. You don't do relationships. But you do. We already are having a relationship. I try to do my job in my own slightly inept way and you protect me. I'm not asking for marriage. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to get married again and you know babies scare the shit out of me. I'm just asking for you to give us a chance. I love you Batman."

"You're okay with that?"

I nodded. "I'd rather be with you for whatever time I can get than with someone else for a lifetime."

"I don't share. You come home without your panties and I'll find who has them. It won't be pretty."

"Same goes. I don't share either."

I settled into life at Rangeman fairly well. Lula and I still did our bond enforcement routine only now I had a Rangeman bodyguard everywhere I went. Now normally I wouldn't allow someone else to do so much of my work for me. After all, I've gotten pretty good at finding my skips. Eventually I always get my man. But after about a month of Ranger and my relationship getting underway, I was nearly run down by one of my skips and ended up with some bad bruises. When Ranger saw the condition I was in he called the two guys he had shadowing me to the mats. I knew nothing about it until I saw Lester and Hal walking stiffly a few days later and asked them what happened.

Lester grimaced and said, "Well see, Ranger didn't think too much of how we were doing a job so he decided we needed to learn a few things."

"What job?"

"Making sure you didn't get hurt."

My eyes widened, but before I could say anything Hal continued, "He was absolutely right. We should have protected you more."

"I can take care of myself."

Lester winced and said, "We'd _really _appreciate it if you'd let us get the skips in the car. You can do all the leg work in finding them, but just let us get them in the car."

"I don't know…." Just then Woody came limping down the hallway. His gaze fell on us and he paled. "What's up Woody?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't see that crack in the sidewalk."

My mouth dropped open and I stood there in shock. Just that morning I'd tripped on a crack in the sidewalk while chasing a skip and had fallen and skinned my knees. "But Woody, how could you have known…."

"There's no excuse. I should have made sure you had a clear field."

I sighed, "Are you guys telling me that if I get the least little scrape, that Ranger is blaming you?"

Suddenly there was a hush. I turned and found my gaze trapped by Ranger's. "It _ really _wasn't their fault."

"Babe."

"But…"

"There's no excuse. They have a job to do and they better fucking do it."

I sighed and quickly weighed my options. "What if we compromised?"

Ranger's eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm listening."

"I'll let the guys secure the skip in my car and then I'll drive to the station. The guys can take them inside and bring out my receipt." I waived my arm at the three men and said, "I don't want you to break all your Merry Men."

Ranger nodded, "Accepted."

So here I was at Lonny Morgan's house. Lula and I had just pulled up. I knew he was home because I'd just placed a call to him and he answered. I rolled down my window and had the file waiting. A masculine arm took the folder from me and a few seconds later handed it back. Then Lula and I watched as two of the Merry Men went to the house. One went to the back and one to the front. A knock on the door, "Bond Enforcement.", doors crashed, the house shook and a few minutes later my skip was being frog-marched out to my waiting car. They were secured in the back with not a prayer of getting away and I was followed to the police station where the guys would come get the skip and frog-march him inside the police station. My receipt was brought out to me and I'd smile and thank the guys. They would in turn tell me that NO! I was the one to be thanked. Then they'd get back in their vehicle and follow me through the rest of my day.

Today I was solo. All my skips had been accounted for and I'd told Vinnie I was taking an extended vacation. I had a feeling after today I wouldn't be able to hide my head in the sand anymore. I'd tried to lose my bodyguards, but I suspected Sybo Diaz was at the wheel. No way was I ever going to lose him. So with a resigned sigh I pulled into the hospital clinic parking lot and parked. I got out and walked inside the clinic. I couldn't help smiling when I saw Joe Morelli. I stopped at the desk and got my paperwork before going over and sitting down beside him.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Just fine cupcake. You?"

"Life's good."

He nodded. He checked his watch and frowned so I asked, "Something wrong?"

He shrugged, "Terry's been in there a long time. This is her last appointment to see how's she's doing after being shot. Usually she's in and out."

I nodded, "Hope it all goes well then." I turned towards the door when I heard my name being called and stood, saying, "See you around. Let me know how it goes." I followed the nurse back and followed the instructions to pee in a cup and get a gown on. Forty-five minutes later I dressed on auto-pilot, my mind in a daze. I made my way into the hallway and heard a thud and a squealed, "_Joe!_"

I focused and saw Morelli in a heap on the floor and Terry swaying on her feet. "What happened?"

Terry turned to me and smiled brilliantly, "I'm pregnant with twins. I just told Joe."

My eyes widened, "He fainted?"

She nodded. "How am I going to get him home? I can't drive yet?"

I looked around and said, "If we can get him to the Cayenne, I'll give you a lift home."

The doctor standing beside Terry smiled and said, "I'll get you some orderlies to help."

We got Joe in my car and I drove them home. By the time we got there Joe was beginning to stir and I figured we'd be able to get him in the house. Sure enough, Morelli threw his arms around both of us and we made our way inside like a drunken trio. I helped Terry settle him on the sofa and the two of us talked for quite a while before saying our goodbyes and wishing each other well.

I was tired and hungry when I pulled into my spot. I noticed Batman was home and smiled. I got into the elevator and went right up to 7. When I entered the apartment Ranger was standing there, his eyes narrowed as I met his gaze and he folded his arms over his chest. I felt a chill at the look on his face. He didn't say a word as he walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms. My mind spun as I wondered what was wrong. Suddenly I felt a hand lower between my jeans and my bare skin and thought, "_Oh shit!_"

He said nothing as he headed for the door to the elevator. I ran after him and shouted, "Wait! I can explain."

I barely made it into the elevator before the doors shut. I looked up into Ranger's face and the look in his eyes promised murder. I put my hand on his chest, "Ranger…..please, let me explain."

We'd reached five and he stalked off the elevator into the control room. His voice was deadly calm when he said, "Report."

No one spoke for several seconds and as his steely gaze cut to each man in turn they winced. He reached Sybo Diaz and repeated, "Report."

"The hospital clinic and Morelli's."

Ranger was in motion again. I couldn't keep up so I grabbed the back of his pants and held on. I didn't even slow him down. "Would you please _listen_ to me damnit!" He kept on going. As we got back on the elevator I glared my best 'I'm pissed' glare at Diaz and said, "I want in the Diaz pool and my bet is within the hour." I noticed all the Merry Men give slight nods and as the door closed I heard someone say, "Okay, side bets. How will she get him to do it, and boss man or Bomber?"

I quietly resigned myself as we rode in silence to the garage and had barely enough time to get my seatbelt done before we were moving. We made it to Morelli's in record time and I gave a sigh of relief when Terry opened the door. She smiled in confusion and asked, "Did you forget something?"

"No. He won't listen to me. I tried to tell him, but…." and I shrugged raising my hands palms up.

Terry laughed and opened the door. Ranger stepped in and frowned. Morelli lay on the sofa with an ice pack on his head. My eyes widened and I asked, "What happened?"

Terry sighed, "We were going upstairs and he told me he had the weirdest dream this afternoon. He dreamt I told him I was pregnant with twins and he fainted." She shrugged, "I told him it wasn't a dream it really happened and he fainted again and fell backwards down the stairs."

I looked into Ranger's eyes and noticed there was a twinkle of humor instead of the look of murder and I sighed with relief. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. I met them at the doctor's office and when I got done I came out to find Morelli on the floor. I helped bring them home and Terry and I talked for awhile."

The corners of his mouth lifted, "The panties?"

"I was distracted at the doctor's office and must have forgotten them."

Ranger nodded and I felt relief wash over me. We said our goodbyes to Terry after apologizing for dropping in on her and made our way back to Rangeman. Ranger had his arm around me as we made our way up to five and onto the control room floor. All eyes were on us as we walked into the room. Diaz looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. I just smiled.

Ranger stopped and frowned, "Why were you distracted at the doctor's office?"

I smiled and my eyes met his, "Because I had an ultra sound and found out I'm having twins."

_THUD!_

I turned to Diaz and he was smiling ear to ear, his eyes were dancing with laughter. I pointedly looked at my watch smiling.

Diaz shrugged, "I won the side bets."


End file.
